CCG: First Contact
|size = 2½ x 3½ |cards = 130 |pack = 9 |box = 30 }} This is a list of cards from First Contact, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. The First Contact expansion was released in December of 1997. This expansion introduced the Borg Affiliation as well the "Objective" card type. All cards in this expansion were taken from . Notable cards include "Espionage Mission", set on Earth, new cards for the Next Generation command crew, the inventor of warp drive, and a ship from the past. Artifacts * Antique Machine Gun * Magic Carpet Ride OCD * Zefram Cochrane's Telescope Dilemmas * Balancing Act * Blended * Borg Servo * Dead End * Don't Call Me Ahab * Lack of Preparation * Maglock * My First Raygun * Ooby Dooby * Primitive Culture * Scout Encounter * Shot in the Back * Strict Dress Code * Theta Radiation Poisoning * Undetected Beam-In Doorways * Launch Portal * Ready Room Door * Temporal Vortex * Transwarp Network Gateway Equipment * Assimilation Table * Starfleet Type III Phaser Rifle * Tommygun Events * Abandon Mission * Activate Subcommands * Disengage Safety Protocols * Intermix Ratio * Mirror Image * Mission Debriefing * Ocular Implants * Regenerate * Retask * The Line Must Be Drawn Here * Wall of Ships Facility Outpost * Borg Outpost Interrupts * A Change of Plan * Adapt: Modulate Shields * Adapt: Negate Obstruction * Alas, Poor Queen * Android Headlock * Assimilate This! * Assimilation tubules * Awaken * Borg Kiss * Borg Neuroprocessor * Deactivation * Fractal Encryption Code * He Will Make An Excellent Drone * I'm A Doctor, Not A Doorstop * Mercy Kill * Remodulation * Scorched Hand * Sense the Borg * Ship Wreck * Temporal Wake * Three-Dimensional Thinking * Weak Spot Missions * Espionage Mission * Patrol Neutral Zone * Planet Objectives * Assign Mission Specialists * Assimilate Counterpart * Assimilate Homeworld * Assimilate Planet * Assimilate Starship * Build Interplexing Beacon * Eliminate Starship * Establish Gateway * Prepare Assault Teams * Salvage Starship * Stop First Contact * Visit Cochrane Memorial Personnel Borg * Borg Queen * Eight of Nineteen * Eighteen of Nineteen * Eleven of Nineteen * Fifteen of Seventeen * Five of Eleven * Four of Eleven * Nine of Eleven * Nine of Seventeen * One of Eleven * Six of Eleven * Six of Seventeen * Sixteen of Nineteen * Ten of Nineteen * Thirteen of Nineteen * Three of Nineteen * Two of Eleven * Two of Nineteen * Two of Seventeen Federation * Admiral Hayes * Alyssa Ogawa * Beverly Crusher * Data * Deanna Troi * Dr. Royse * E.M.H. Program * Geordi La Forge * Hawk * Inge Eiger * Jean-Luc Picard * Joseph Travis * Lightner * Lisa Azar * Obarakeh * Paul Porter * Reginald Barclay * Richard Wilkins * Thomas McClure * William T. Riker * Worf Non-Aligned * Kathleen Tonell * Lily Sloane * Sevek * Solkar * T'Shonra * Zefram Cochrane Ships Borg * Borg Cube * Borg Scout Vessel * Borg Sphere * Queen's Borg Cube * Queen's Borg Sphere Federation * * Non-Aligned * Phoenix * Vulcan Lander Time Location * Montana Missile Complex Table First Contact